


Second Chance

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Mpreg, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnant Sex, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Rey visits Ben in hiding.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/gifts).



Ben’s waiting at the top of the crags when Rey lands on Ahch-To. The salt wind whips his hair about his face, and his eyes have the tired, glazed look of a man with far more willpower than common sense. ‘For goodness’ sake,’ she says, eyeing the belly that seems to have doubled in size since the last time she saw him. His loose black sweater is stretched so tight that she can see his popped navel poking out from the rounded bulge. ‘You shouldn’t be hiking up and down mountains in your condition.’

‘I’m not an invalid,’ Ben snaps. His irritation doesn’t last long. She throws her arms around his neck and feels the ungainly weight of him sink against her smaller – but at this point, far more robust – body.

‘Let me help you down the path,’ she says when they break apart. ‘Don’t be stubborn. You’ll be able to run around as much as you like once the twins are born.’

Ben lets her take hold of his arm. ‘I’m still not used to it,’ he says. Truthfully, Rey isn’t either. Nothing in either of their lives could have prepared them for an experience like this. Ben has exactly none of the equipment usually used to facilitate a human pregnancy, and yet here he is, bulging with not one unborn child but two – twin beacons of light in the Force that have been brightening by the day since Exegol. Exegol, where Ben poured out the last of his life force to save her, and Rey poured it right back, giving everything she had to anchor his fading soul to his body. They jumped to uncharted space that day. Used the Force to do something all the generations of Jedi and Sith before them couldn’t manage: create life.

Create a bit more life than planned.

Halfway down the path, Rey forces a rest break. In a sheltered enclave on the side of the mountain, she sits them both down on a tuft of grass with her satchel wedged between Ben’s lower back and the rock face for support. He gives her a look, but allows it. ‘Here,’ she says, easing a parcel from behind him. ‘I brought you these.’

They’re Chandrilan honey figs, a sweet treat from Ben’s homeworld that he mentioned with hungry eyes on her last visit. From the way his face lights up, the craving hasn’t abated. He snatches the bag and crams a fig in his mouth without saying thank you, but Rey doesn’t need to hear the words. His face speaks volumes. A clutch of porglings chirrup in their nearby nest. The wind diverts around their shelter in a low, steady rush. The ocean roars. Ben chews greedily. Amid the noise, Rey’s heart feels quiet for the first time since she last left the island.

It’s for Ben’s own good she doesn’t visit more often. He’s in hiding here at the birthplace of the Jedi Order, living out his quiet daily penitence in the same rough stone hut his uncle once called home. The rest of the galaxy believes he's dead, and the lie will very likely become truth if he's ever found. Every trip Rey makes to this planet risks arousing suspicion. But it gets harder and harder to stay away as his pregnancy draws on. Planned or not, she can hardly believe how badly she wants to meet their children. As Ben devours his treat, she puts a hand on his belly, feeling the warmth of life and the weirdly beautiful tautness of his skin.

Ben grins at her, lips sticky with fig juice. That’s another thing Rey still isn’t used to: his smile, with its lopsided dimples and its earnest glow. He’s so different now from the shrouded terror she first met on Takodana. So different from the volatile worse half whose bond with her threatened to plunge them both forever into darkness. Ben Solo – the real Ben Solo, stripped of all his Sith pretensions – is a surprisingly gentle soul, often prickly but never cruel or violent, with a dry sense of humour and a face that broadcasts every last one of his ample emotions at long-range frequency. He’s everything she dreamed of while Kylo Ren was wreaking havoc. Now, his pregnancy has made him something else as well: the hope for a new generation of Jedi. The promise of the family Rey never had.

He’s also a bottomless pit of appetite. Ben is not a small man, and Rey doubts he was ever a dainty eater, but the task of eating for three has made him ravenous. ‘Try to save some for later,’ she says, as he reaches for his fourth or fifth fig. ‘It’s the end of the harvest. What’s in that bag is all I could find.’

‘Have you tried one?’

‘No, thank you.’ They look delicious, but she’d rather watch him eat them. It’s strange. Not all that long ago, Rey’s every instinct would have told her to snatch as much food for herself as she could. Now she’s watching precious calories disappear into Ben’s swollen belly, and all she feels is delight in his obvious enjoyment of the gift.

‘Is this all you brought to eat?’ he says through another mouthful.

‘What, not enough for you?’ 

They both know she’s only teasing, but Ben gives her an apologetic grimace as he swallows. ‘I can’t help being hungry.’ He catches her free hand and guides it to join the other on his belly. Her palms curve protectively around the bulge. ‘These hormones are the strangest thing that’s ever happened to me. All I ever think about any more is food and sex.’ He holds her gaze. ‘And you.’

‘Me? Because I bring you food and sex?’

His lips twitch. ‘Maybe that’s part of it.’

Rey kisses him, hands resting feather-light on his belly. His mouth tastes of sweet fig and he kisses back greedily, pulling her into his lap. She can feel his cock already hard, jutting from under the swell of his belly. He’s not kidding about his heightened libido. ‘We should finish the climb down,’ she says against his lips. ‘Get you into a proper bed before your back gets achey.’

‘Are you crazy? I’m pregnant. Practically an invalid. I shouldn’t be hiking up and down mountains. We’d better stay here and make the best of it, and you can give me a backrub later.’

‘Is that so?’

‘Mhm.’

Rey indulges him. Pregnancy hormones are no excuse on her end, but she feels almost as helpless in the face of her appetites as he is – helpless against how much he wants her, needs her, helpless against his smile and his sigh of pleasure when she takes him in her fist. Between her staggered visiting schedule and his looming due date, there's not much time left for the two of them to get used to his changed physique. She wants to wriggle down his body and press her face against his belly. Rub it. Kiss it. Climb back up and ride him gently to completion with the swell of it between them. Stroke it afterwards as he lies limp and breathless in the aftermath of pleasure. She wants him like this for as long as it lasts.

The grassy nook isn’t ideal for the careful business of pregnant sex, but rushing distracted down the mountainside would be even worse. They make it work.


End file.
